My Little Pony:the Movie - The Friendship Shine Bright
My Little Pony:the Movie - The Friendship Shine Bright is a My Little Pony Movie. Characters *Twilight Sparkle (Voiced by Tara Strong) - the Princess of Friendship and the Leader of The Mane 6 *Spike (Voiced by Cathy Weseluck) - a Dragon Friend of Twilight *Rainbow Dash (Voiced by Ashleigh Ball) - The mane 6 Element of Loyality *Applejack (Voiced by Ashleigh Ball) - the Mane 6 Element of Honesty *Fluttershy (Voiced by Andrea Libman) - the ,mane 6 Element of Kindness *Pinkie pie (Voiced by Andrea Libman) (Speaking Voice) - The Mane 6 element of Laughter **Pinkie pie (Voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent) (Sining Voice) *Rarity (Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) - The mane 6 Element of generosity *Sunset Shimmer (Voiced by Rebecca Shoichet) - a Friend of Twilight Sparkle who joins with the Mane 6 *Wallflower Blush (Voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent) - a Friend of Sunset Shimmer who joins with the Mane 6 *Starlight Glimmer (Voiced by Kelly Sheridan) - a Friend of Twilight Sparkle who joins with the Mane 6 *Dark Drifter (Voiced by Eric Bauza) - the Main Villain who reforms at the End of the Movie *Adorabat (voiced by Lika Leong) - a Character from Mao Mao Heroes of Pure Heart, who Help Mane 6, Wallflower blush, Starlight Glimmer and Sunset Shimmer on their way and needed to go back to her dimension afterwards. *Corey Stuart Mclean (Voiced by Corey Stuart Mclean) - a Character from Corey Stuart Mclean (Series), who Help Mane 6, Wallflower blush, Starlight Glimmer and Sunset Shimmer on their way and needed to go back to his dimension afterwards. *Princess Celestia (Voiced by Nicole Oliver) - the Princess of Equestria of the Sun *Princess Luna (Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) - The Princess of Equestria of the Moon *Cozy Glow (Voiced by Sunni Westbrook) - the Secondary Villain who summoned by Dark Drifter **Cozy Glow (Possessed Adult Form) (Voiced by Kathleen Delaney) - Adult Version of Cozy Glow but Possessed by Dark Drifter's Magic *Hydia Clone (Voiced by Sandra Searles Dickinson) - a Clone of Hydia from My Little Pony G1 *The Smooze Clone (Voiced by Frank Welker) - a Clone of the Smooze from My Little Pony: the Movie (1986) *The Storm King Clone (Voiced by Liev Schreiber) - a Clone of the Storm King from My Little Pony: the Movie (2017) Story Twilight Teached Student about Friendship Until a Giant Black Storm Cloud appeared out of nowhere, Twilight have to Cancelled School, Twilight Sparkle run up the the Giant Black storm and appeared to be no other than Dark Drifter. So Twilight Need to Have Advemnture with her friends to Stop Dark Drifter's Way. Songs #My Little Pony:Friendship is magic Theme Ultimate Remix #Adventure song (Sing by Pinkie pie) #Pals forever more (Sing by Corey Stuart Mclean) #Be Ultimate Awesome (Sing by Rainbow Dash, Adorabat, and Corey Stuart Mclean) #Friendship bought together as one (Sing by Mane 6, Wallflower Blush, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Spike, Adorabat, Corey Stuart Mclean and Dark Drifter) Category:Movies Category:Films